


Cold Snap

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: The furnaces go out at Hogwarts school.  Hermione and Severus spend every night huddling for warmth in bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 49
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll for 3/14. I picked the pairing of Hermione/Severus and trope: Huddled for Warmth. I came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed as he prepared the bedroom for another cold night. "Any luck?" he asked his wife, Hermione, who looked wearily.

She shook her head, no. "I have no idea how to reset the furnaces to keep the entire school warm! And it's supposed to be the coldest night."

"Have you tried _Incendio_?" Severus questioned her curiously.

"Yes! The furnaces have to be so damn stubborn! Do we still have hot water?"

"We do, but use it sparingly…" Severus' voice trailed off as he watched his wife dashed into the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. He had already had his bath earlier and had dressed for bed. Severus had graded his paperwork, patiently waiting for Hermione's return.

Hermione felt better as she wrapped a towel around her naked body. "Severus, do you know who Minerva spends a snuggle session with each night while it's cold?" She had wrapped herself around Severus' hot body.

"No, who is it? Perhaps Lucius? Or Kingsley?" They had quickly dived underneath the covers. She cozies up to Severus as close as she could.

She giggled, "Oh, you would be surprised! And it's not either one of them!"

It dawned on Severus as to whom Hermione referred to, "Horace?"

Hermione kissed him, doused the lights out in the bedroom as she pulled him close to her body. "Get some sleep, dear. Come tomorrow, and we've got a long day ahead of us."


End file.
